Haus Stark
Haus Stark von Winterfell (im Original: House Stark of Winterfell) ist eines der Großen Häuser von Westeros, die von ihrem Familiensitz Winterfell aus über den Norden herrschen. Es gehört zweifellos zu den ältesten Adelsgeschlechtern des Kontinents, deren Linie mehr als 8000 Jahre zurückreicht. Das Oberhaupt des Hauses ist zugleich Lord von Winterfell. Vor der Eroberung durch das Haus Targaryen hielt das Haus Stark den Titel König des Nordens. In ihrem Besitz befand sich eines der wenigen valyrischen Stahlschwerter, der Zweihänder genannt Eis. Das Wappen des Hauses zeigt einen grauen Schattenwolf auf weißem und hellgrünem Grund. Sie sind eines der wenigen Häuser, deren Sinnspruch keine Prahlerei oder Drohung darstellt; stattdessen verwenden sie die warnenden Worte "Der Winter naht“. Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass sich immer ein Stark in Winterfell aufhalten muss. In der Serie Geschichte Die Starks führen ihre Herkunft auf Brandon den Erbauer zurück. Über Tausende von Jahren trugen die Oberhäupter des Hauses Stark den Titel "Könige des Winters" und herrschten über ein souveränes Königreich im Norden. Torrhen Stark, der später der Kniende König genannt wurde, war Herrscher zur Zeit der Eroberungskriege. Er marschierte mit seiner Armee in den Süden, um sich Aegon Targaryen zu stellen. Als er dessen Armee und Drachen sah, erkannte Torrhen, dass ein Kampf vergebens war. Er unterwarf sich und wurde zum Lord Protektor des Nordens und Wächter des Nordens ernannt, wodurch sein Haus die Macht behielt. Das Haus Stark fühlte sich schon immer mit den Männern der Nachtwache eng verbunden und half dabei, die Mauer zu bemannen und Angriffe von jenseits der Mauer zurückzuschlagen. Aufgabe des Hauses ist es außerdem, Deserteure der Nachtwache zu stellen und zu richten. Staffel 1 Das Haus Stark ist loyal gegenüber dem Königshaus Baratheon von Königsmund. Nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn beruft König Robert Baratheon Eddard Stark an den Hof nach Königsmund, um als Hand des Königs zu dienen. Nach der Gefangennahme von Eddard und dessen Anprangerung als Verräter der Krone erhebt sich sein Sohn und Erbe Robb Stark gegen den neuen König Joffrey Baratheon und ruft seine Vasallen zu den Fahnen, um die Freilassung seines Vaters zu erwirken. Als dieser wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet wird, wird Robb auf Vorschlag von Großjon Umber und den anderen Häusern des Nordens zum König des Nordens ausgerufen, dem ersten seit 300 Jahren. Damit befindet sich das Haus Stark im Krieg der Fünf Könige und kämpft für die Unabhängigkeit vom Eisernen Thron. Staffel 2 Zu Beginn des Krieges kann sich das Haus Stark mit dem Haus Tully und dem Haus Frey verbünden. Es setzt seinen Feldzug gegen das Haus Lennister fort und kann sie in eine Reihe von Schlachten in den Flusslanden verwickeln und siegen; später führt es einen Teil seiner Streitkräfte in die Westlande, wo es weitere Kämpfe für sich entscheidet. Eine geplante Allianz mit dem Haus Graufreud scheitert und Winterfell wird von Theon Graufreud besetzt. Ungeachtet dessen setzt die Nordarmee ihren Feldzug gegen die Lennisters fort. Winterfell wird von einer Streitmacht der Boltons belagert und befreit. Staffel 3 Trotz der zahlreichen Siege, die Robb gegen die Lennisters erringt, steigt das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund nach der Verteidigung gegen Stannis Baratheon zur größten Macht im Krieg der Fünf Könige auf. Als Robb seine Armee tiefer in die Westlande führt, beginnen zahlreiche seiner Vasallen, darunter Rickard Karstark, der zwei seiner Söhne verloren hatte, den Glauben an ihren König zu verlieren. Sie sind sich bewusst, dass er nicht nur sein Gelübde gebrochen, sondern dadurch auch ihre Position geschwächt hatte, als er Talisa Maegyr den Vorzug vor einer Tochter von Lord Walder Frey gegeben hatte. Robb und seine Armee erreichen Harrenhal, das Ser Gregor Clegane bereits verlassen hatte, nicht aber, ohne vorher die zweihundert dort gefangenen Nordmänner zu exekutieren. Auf Harrenhal erreicht Robb die Nachricht, dass sein Großvater Hoster Tully gestorben ist, woraufhin er die Burg wieder verlässt, um in Schnellwasser an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Die Verantwortung über Harrenhal gibt er Roose Bolton. Auf Schnellwasser tadelt Robb seinen Onkel Lord Edmure Tully, der voreilig Ser Gregor Clegane bei einer Steinmühle angegriffen hatte und dabei mehr als 200 Mann verlor. Später ermordet Lord Rickard Karstark die beiden Gefangenen Willem und Martyn Lennister, wofür er von Robb wegen Verrats enthauptet wird. Daraufhin verlässt die Abteilung der Karstarks seine Armee. Der Verlust so vieler Männer zwingt Robb dazu, erneut Gespräche mit dem Haus Frey aufzunehmen und um Unterstützung zu bitten, was sich aufgrund seiner Taten schwierig gestaltet. Die Freys erklären sich jedoch einverstanden, als Gegenleistung für eine schnelle Hochzeit zwischen Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey. Robb einigt sich mit seinem Onkel und sie brachen gemeinsam zu den Zwillingen auf, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden soll. Robb und seine Vasallen erreichen die Zwillinge, wo Lord Walder Frey die Hochzeit vorbereitet. Alle Lords des Nordens, die sich in Robbs Gefolge befinden, sollten daran teilnehmen, während sein Heer das Lager außerhalb der Burg aufschlägt. Nachdem Edmure und Roslin für die Beischlafzeremonie fortgebracht werden, verraten Freys und Boltons ihren König und richten ein Massaker unter seinen Anhängern an. Dieses Ereignis wird die Die Rote Hochzeit genannt, so wie es Tywin Lennister geplant hatte. König Robb, Talisa, Catelyn, der Schattenwolf Grauwind, die anwesenden Lords und der Großteil der Nordarmee werden niedergemacht. Nach den Kämpfen nähen die Freys den Kopf von Grauwind auf Robbs enthaupteten Körper, als letzte Demütigung für den König des Nordens. Das Haus Stark verliert seinen Anspruch auf die Herrschaft des Nordens, welcher an das Haus Bolton übergeht. Außerdem wird Roose Bolton als Belohnung für seine Beihilfe zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Staffel 4 Roose Boltons Bastard, Ramsay Schnee, schafft es durch eine List Maidengraben von den Eisenmännern zurückzuerobern. Dadurch können die Boltons nach Winterfell reiten, um von dort aus den Norden zu regieren. Die Burg, die einst von den Starks regiert wurden, ist nun im Besitz von Roose Bolton. Tywin Lennister plant den Starks den Norden zurückzugeben, allerdings unter der Kontrolle der Lennister. Dies will er erreichen indem er seinen Sohn Tyrion mit Sansa Stark verheiratet. Jedoch gelingt es Sansa, nach dem Attentat Joffrey Baratheon, zu fliehen. Nachdem Tyrion für schuldig gesprochen wird, hilft ihm sein Bruder Jaime zu fliehen. Tyrion erschießt seinen Vater mit einer Armbrust. Tywin stirbt bevor sein Plan aufgehen kann. Bran ist weiter auf dem Weg Richtung Norden, bis er schließlich den Wehrholzbaum erreicht, der von den Kindern des Waldes und dem Dreiäugigen Raben bewohnt wird. Staffel 5 Petyr Baelish bringt Sansa heimlich zurück nach Winterfell, um sie dort mit Ramsay Bolton zu verheiraten. Die Boltons wollen ihre Kontrolle über den Norden festigen, da sie nun ohne den Schutz von Tywin Lennister auskommen müssen. Kleinfinger erklärt Sansa, dass sie in einer guten Position ist. Stannis Baratheon ist auf dem Weg um Winterfell einzunehmen. Wenn er es schafft Winterwell einzunehmen, wird er Sansa zur Wächterin des Nordens erklären. Auch wenn Sansas Versuch ihre Untersützer zu kontaktieren gescheitert ist und dafür eine Helferin brutal von Ramsay ermordet wurde, hat sie weiterhin Hoffnung. "Stinker" erklärt Sansa außerdem, dass sie nicht Bran und Rickon ermordet hat, sondern zwei Bauernjungen. Während der Schlacht um Winterfell schaffen es Sansa und Theon aus Winterfell zu fliehen. Jon Schnee, Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, wird von seinen Männern verraten und ermordet. Staffel 6 Nach der Wiedergeburt von Jon Schnee schart er zusammen mit Sansa Stark loyale Truppen um sich, um Winterfell zurückzuerobern und ihren Bruder Rickon Stark zu retten. Den beiden gelingt es jedoch nur wenige kleinere Häuser von ihrem Unterfangen zu überzeugen. Mit einer weit unterlegenen Streitmacht von 2.000 Wildlingen und einigen hundert Nordmännern stellt sich Jon Schnee der Armee von Ramsay Bolton, der nach eigenhändiger Ermordung seines Vaters zum neuen Wächter des Nordens wurde. Zu Beginn der Schlacht tötet Ramsay Rickon Stark. Im Verlauf der Schlacht erleiden beide Seiten schwere Verluste. Zunächst sieht es danach aus, dass die Boltons die Oberhand haben. Die entscheidende Wende zugunsten der Starks wurde von Petyr Baelish und Sansa Stark herbeigeführt, die mit 15.000 Rittern des Grünen Tals die Streitmacht der Boltons vernichtend schlagen. Nach der Schlacht ist das Haus Bolton vernichtet und Winterfell wieder im Besitz von Haus Stark. Bei einem Treffen mit den Lords des Nordens, den Lords des Grünen Tals und dem Freien Volk, wird Jon Schnee von Lady Lyanna Mormont, zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Diesem Ausruf schließen sich Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord Robett Glauer und zum Schluss alle anwesenden Personen an und Jon Schnee wird somit zum neuen König des Nordens ernannt. Somit festigt sich die Position des Hauses Stark im Norden wieder sehr. Militär Aufgrund der enormen Größe des Nordens ist das Sammeln der militärischen Kräfte der Starks und ihrer Vasallen eine schwierige Angelegenheit, die Monate dauern kann, ebenso wie die Versorgung einer derartigen Streitmacht. Aus diesem Grund waren die 18.000 Mann, die Robb Stark nach Süden führte, um den Lennisters in den Flusslanden zu begegnen, nicht die volle Stärke des Nordens, sondern nur der Teil, den Robb in kurzer Zeit mobilisieren konnte. Bei der Schlacht am Gelben Arm waren die Starks mit den Truppen und Vasallen der Tullys verbündet, einschließlich dem Hause Frey, wodurch ihre vereinte Armee entweder genauso groß oder größer war als die der Lennisters, die etwa 30.000 bis 35.000 Mann umfasste, während mindestens 1.000 weitere Soldaten den Norden hielten. Der gewöhnliche Stark-Soldat trägt einen braunen und dunkelblauen Mantel mit grünen oder grauen Ärmeln, geschützt durch ein darunterliegendes Kettenhemd, graue oder braune Lederstiefel, einen grauen Stahl- oder Eisenhelm, außerdem einen grauen Stahl- oder Eisenschild, auf dem der Schattenwolf des Hauses Stark prangt. Krieger in der schweren Kavallerie oder schweren Infanterie des Nordens tragen ein Kettenhemd und eine Lederrüstung, verstärkt mit Eisen oder Stahl, im Gegensatz zu den teuren und robusteren Plattenrüstungen der Lennisters. Während der Roten Hochzeit war fast die gesamte Nordarmee, die dem Haus Stark loyal ergeben war, bei den Zwillingen anwesend. Das Heer wurde fast vollständig vernichtet und die, die das Massaker überlebten, wurden vom Haus Frey verfolgt. Die Truppen der Häuser Bolton und Karstark blieben hingegen unversehrt und stellten somit die größten Armeen des Nordens. Das Heer des Hauses Stark während der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell besteht aus ca. 2.500 Mann. Darunter befinden sich 2.000 Wildlinge, die von Tormund angeführt werden. Die restlichen 500 Mann wurden aus den kleinen Truppen der restlichen kleinen und loyalen Häuser rektrutiert. In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Stark. Das Haus Stark von Winterfell ist eines der großen Häuser von Westeros und das Herrscherhaus des Nordens; viele kleine Häuser sind ihnen untergeben. In alten Zeiten herrschten sie als Könige des Winters; seit der Eroberung durch die Targaryens waren sie die Wächter des Nordens. Ihr Sitz, Winterfell, ist eine uralte Burg und für seine Stärke bekannt. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen grauen Schattenwolf, der über weißen Grund läuft, und ihr Motto lautet "Der Winter naht", einer der wenigen Leitsprüche von Häusern, die mehr als Warnung denn als Prahlerei zu verstehen sind. Die Mitglieder der Familie neigen zu einer hageren Statur und langen Gesichtern, mit dunkelbraunem Haar und grauen Augen. Einige der Hauptfiguren der Romanreihe sind Mitglieder dieses Hauses. Abgesehen von den Karstarks von Karholt haben die Starks von Winterfell vielleicht weitere entfernte Verwandte im Norden, möglicherweise in Weißwasserhafen und Hüglingen. Geschichte Die Starks sind ein altes Haus und stammen von Bran dem Erbauer ab, einer legendären Figur im Zeitalter der Helden, von dem gesagt wird, er habe Winterfell vor tausenden von Jahren errichtet, so auch die Mauer. Sie sind Nachfahren der ersten Menschen und folgen noch einigen ihrer alten Traditionen und den alten Göttern des Waldes. Die Starks waren Tausende von Jahren die Könige des Winters und herrschten über den Norden seit dem Zeitalter der Helden, möglicherweise angefangen bei Bran dem Erbauer. Seit Bran die Mauer konstruierte, waren die Starks enge Verbündete der Nachtwache und bemannten die Mauer für Tausende von Jahren. Dem Night's King, dem geächteten dreizehnten Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, wird nachgesagt, er sei ein Stark gewesen, als einer der vielen Ursprungsmythen. Die Starks halfen auch bei der Abwehr einiger großen Invasion der Wildlinge, als sie und ihre Umber-Vasallen die Könige-jenseits-der-Mauer schlugen, wie etwa die Brüder Gendel und Gorne, sowie Bael den Barden, die beide einen Stark zeugten und gegen einen Stark kämpften. Die alten Starks besiegten allmählich die rivalisierenden Könige, wie die Barrow Kings in ihrem Süden und die Red Kings in ihrem Osten. Seit mehreren Jahrtausenden waren die Starks nicht die unangefochtenen Könige des Nordens, aber ihre primären Gegenspieler, die Boltons von Grauenstein, schworen ihnen vor etwa 1000 Jahren die Treue, was ihrer Praxis der Häutung von Gefangenen ein Ende setzte. Inzwischen vertrieb König Jon Stark die Piraten von Weißklinge und Wolf's Den wurde an seiner Mündung errichtet. Diese Burg wurde oft an Söhne und Enkel der Könige des Nordens vergeben; einer dieser Zweige, die Graustarks, wurde nach ihrem Bündnis mit den Boltons gegen die Starks ausgelöscht. Wolfs Den wurde schließlich den Manderlys übergeben, ein Haus verbannt aus der Weite und von den Starks aufgenommen. Unter den Manderlys entwickelte sich um die Burg die Stadt Weißwasserhafen. König Jons Sohn, Rickard, besiegte den Marsh King und ehelichte dessen Tochter, wodurch die Eng mit ihren neuen Lords aus dem Hause Reet zum Reich von Winterfell gehörte. Die Karstarks wurden gegründet, als Karlon Stark, Bruder des regierenden Königs, dabei half einen rebellierenden Lord zu besiegen und für seine Dienste eine Burg erhielt. Schließlich wurden den Mormonts die Bäreninsel verliehen, als König Rodrik Stark sie von einem Eisenmann im Ringkampf gewann. Die Starks kämpften gegen die Arryns aus dem Tal nach dem Raub der Drei Schwestern, deren Kontrolle einen anhaltenden Konflikt nach sich zog. Der letzte König des Nordens war Torrhen, der sich Aegon dem Eroberer am Ende der Eroberungskriege beugte. Vorher hatten die Starks über den Norden als Könige geherrscht und wurden nun zu Wächtern des Nordens in den Sieben Königslanden. Im Jahre 129 n. A. E., als der Drachentanz begann, wurde Lord Cregan Stark von Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon für die Schwarzen rekrutiert, als Pakt von Eis und Feuer bekannt, obwohl gehofft wurde, dass es ein kurzer Krieg werde und der Norden aufgrund seiner Entfernung keine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde. Nach dem Krieg diente Cregan kurz als die Hand des Königs unter Aegon III. Targaryen; diese Zeit war bekannt als Stunde des Wolfes. Um 213 n. A. E. war das Haus Stark mit einer schwierigen Nachfolgesituation konfrontiert. Einige Lords von Winterfell waren in den Kämpfen des Nordens gegen aufständische Skagosi, den Wildlingskönig Raymun Rotbart und andere Bedrohungen gefallen, so dass Beron Stark zum Oberhaupt des Hauses wurde. Als auch er seinen Wunden zu erliegen drohte, die er sich gegen Dagon Graufreud und dessen Eisenmänner zugezogen hatte, stritten seine Frau und vier weitere Stark-Witwen um seine Nachfolge. Es gab eine Reihe von potenziellen Erben mit über zehn Stark-Kindern. Roberts Rebellion Lord Rickard Stark und sein Maester, Walys Flowers, versuchten ein Bündnis mit den Südländern einzugehen, indem Rickards Erbe, Brandon, mit Catelyn Tully von Schnellwasser verlobt wurde. Petyr Baelish, Spitzname Kleinfinger, ein Mündel von Catelyns Vater, war verliebt in Catelyn und forderte Brandon zum Duell um ihre Hand. Brandon gewann den Kampf, doch ließ er Petyr am Leben, was Catelyns Bitte geschuldet war. Zwischenzeitlich wurde Lyanna Stark mit Lord Robert Baratheon verlobt, der trotz der Entfernung vernarrt in sie war. Lyanna allerdings war nicht in gleicher Weise von Robert fasziniert, da sie um seine wechselnden Liebschaften wusste. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen krönte Lyanna nach seinem Sieg im Turnier von Harrenhal zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit, anstelle seiner Frau, der dornischen Prinzessin Elia Martell. Die Art ihrer Beziehung zu Rhaegar ist nicht geklärt, doch etwa ein Jahr nach diesem Ereignis wurde Lyanna von Rhaegar entführt, was Robert Baratheon und ihren Bruder Brandon Stark vermuten ließ, es sei gegen ihren Willen geschehen. Brandon war auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser zur Hochzeit mit Catelyn Tully, als er die Nachricht von Lyannas Verschwinden erhielt. Er und vier Begleiter ritten nach Königsmund, um sie zurückzubringen, und Brandon rief nach Rhaegar, der herauskommen und sterben solle, als er die Tore des Roten Bergfrieds erreichte. Prinz Rhaegar war nicht anwesend, aber Aerys II. Targaryen ließ Brandon festnehmen und forderte Rickard Stark auf, Rechenschaft für seinen Sohn abzulegen. Rickard und Brandon wurden beide auf Befehl des Irren Königs, Aerys II., hingerichtet. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob oder wann Lyanna davon erfuhr und wie sie darauf reagierte. König Aerys II. forderte nach der Hinrichtung die Köpfe von Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon von ihrem ehemaligen Pflegevater Lord Jon Arryn. Jon Arryn weigerte sich jedoch und erhob die Banner gegen den König. Dies war der Beginn von Roberts Rebellion. Seinem Kurs folgend ehrte Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark seinen verstorbenen Bruder, indem er an seiner Stelle mit Catelyn Tully verlobt wurde, als Teil eines Bündnisses, welches das Haus Tully auf die Seite der Rebellen brachte. Er war einer der wichtigsten Befehlshaber im Krieg, doch geriet er in Streit mit Robert, nachdem dieser die verräterische Hilfe des Hauses Lennister akzeptierte und ihnen aus Hass gegenüber dem Kronprinzen Rhaegar den brutalen Mord an dessen Frau, Tochter und Sohn verzieh. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund ritt Eddard in den Süden und beendete die Belagerung von Sturmkap. Danach wollten er und sechs Begleiter Lyanna aus einer Festung befreien, die Rhaegar den Turm der Freude nannte. Sie kämpften gegen drei Ritter der Königsgarde, die dort stationiert waren. Alle starben in dem darauffolgenden Kampf, bis auf Eddard und Roland Reet. Eddard fand Lyanna sterbend in einem Bett aus Blut, Rosenblätter umklammernd, tot und schwarz in ihrer Handfläche. Sie zwang ihn, ein Versprechen zu geben, dessen Inhalt unbekannt ist, doch von Eddard für den Rest seines Lebens bewahrt wurde. Sie war 16 Jahre alt zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes und wurde in der Familiengruft von Winterfell an der Seite ihres Vaters Rickards und ihres Bruders Brandon beigesetzt. Ned und Robert wurden durch die Trauer des Verlustes wieder versöhnt, aber Ned verachtete den Hof, seit Robert als neuer König Cersei Lennister ehelichte und ihrem Bruder Jaime erlaubte, in der Königsgarde zu dienen, obwohl er seinen vorherigen Herren, Aerys II., ermordet hatte. Ned kehrte aus dem Krieg zurück, wo ihn sein erstgeborener Sohn Robb erwartete, doch er brachte auch den Säugling Jon Schnee mit sich, seinen Bastard. Sechs Jahre später half Ned seinem Pflegebruder König Robert, die Graufreud-Rebellion niederzuschlagen, und brachte Theon Graufreud als Mündel nach Winterfell. Lord Rickards jüngstes Kind, Benjen, schloss sich der Nachtwache an und wurde schließlich zum Ersten Grenzer. Eddard regierte den Norden in Roberts Namen und hielt Abstand von der Hauptstadt Königsmund, die durch Intrigen geprägt und vom Lennister-Einfluss verseucht war. A Game of Thrones König Robert besucht Winterfell und bietet Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark die Position als Hand des Königs an, die seit dem plötzlichen Tod seines Pflegevaters Lord Jon Arryn unbesetzt ist. Ein Brief von Lysa Arryn, Jons Witwe und Schwester seiner Frau Catelyn, erreicht Ned, in dem sie behauptet, dass die Lennisters verantwortlich für Jons Tod seien. Auf Catelyns Drängen akzeptiert Ned den Posten und die Verlobung seiner Tochter Sansa mit Prinz Joffrey Baratheon. Während des Aufenthalts des königlichen Gefolges beobachtet Neds zweiter Sohn Bran den Inzest zwischen Cersei Lennister und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime; er wird deshalb von Jaime vom Turm gestoßen, in der Hoffnung der Sturz würde ihn töten, doch überlebt er, verkrüppelt und im Koma liegend. Ned reitet nach Königsmund, gemeinsam mit seinen Töchtern Sansa und Arya, während Catelyn auf Winterfell mit ihren Söhnen bleibt. Inzwischen reitet Neds unehelicher Sohn Jon Schnee mit seinem Onkel Benjen in den Norden, um der Nachtwache beizutreten. Catelyn ist untröstlich in ihrer Sorge um Bran, vernachlässigt ihre Pflichten als Verwalter, doch wird sie durch einen Anschlag auf sein Leben, den sein Schattenwolf vereitelt, wieder aus dieser Starre geweckt. Als Bran im Koma liegt, beginnt er Visionen von einem dreiäugigen Raben zu haben. In der Nähe der Rubinfurt am Kreuzweg verteidigt Arya ihren Freund Mycah vor den Angriffen des Prinzen Joffrey Baratheon und verärgert damit ihre Schwester Sansa. Dieser Zustand wird verschärft, als Sansas Schattenwolf Lady anstelle von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria, den Arya zuvor freiließ, getötet wird. In Königsmund ist Eddard empört über die Schulden der Krone, die zum Großteil bei Tywin Lennister aufgenommen wurden, und dass Robert beabsichtigt, ein rauschendes Turnier zu seinen Ehren zu veranstalten. Nach seinem Dienstantritt als Hand weist Eddard zwanzig Mann seiner persönlichen Garde an, die Goldröcke bei der Aufrechterhaltung der Ordnung in Königsmund zu unterstützen. Ned untersucht den Tod von Jon Arryn und stellt dabei fest, dass dieser die Bastardbrut des Königs beobachtete. Als Robert eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rats leitet, um den Tod der im Exil lebenden Daenerys Targaryen anzuordnen, welche einen mächtigen dothrakischen Khal geheiratet hatte, weigert sich Ned, den Mord gutzuheißen, und tritt von seinem Amt als Hand zurück. In den Straßen der Hauptstadt lauern ihm die Männer der Lennisters auf, als Vergeltung für die Entführung von Tyrion Lennister durch Catelyn, dessen Pflegebruder Petyr Baelish ihr erzählte, dass Tyrion für den Mordversuch auf Bran verantwortlich sei. Neds Bein wurde gebrochen und seine besten Männer erschlagen, aber Ned überlebte und Robert bestätigte erneut seine Ernennung zur Hand, bevor er zur Jagd aufbrach und Ned den Eisernen Thron überließ. In dieser Funktion entsandte er Männer, darunter zwanzig Stark-Wachen, die Ser Gregor Clegane vom Plündern der Flusslande abhalten sollten. Gregors Überfälle wurden von Lord Lennister befohlen; da Lord Stark verwundet war, konnte er nicht aufs Schlachtfeld gelockt und gefangen genommen werden, um ihn für Tyrion einzutauschen. Die Männer, die gegen Gregor geschickt wurden, gerieten in einen Hinterhalt und viele wurden erschlagen. An der Mauer ist Jon Schnee mit der grausamen Ausbildung von Ser Allisar Thorn konfrontiert, während er Freunde wie Samwell Tarly findet und wichtige Lektionen von den Älteren erhält. Er begegnet einem Hauch des Bösen, das sich angeblich jenseits der Mauer befindet, als die Leichen von zwei Begleitern seines Onkels von den Toten auferstehen und auf der Schwarzen Festung Amok laufen; Jon rettet den Kommandanten der Nachtwache, Jeor Mormont, davor, von einem Wiedergänger getötet zu werden. Schließlich gelangte Ned zu dem gleichen Schluss wie bereits Jon Arryn, dass die Kinder von Königin Cersei nicht Roberts waren, sondern Bastarde, entstanden aus dem Inzest der Lennister-Zwillinge, und stellte fest, dass Jon aufgrund dieser Wahrheit ermordet wurde. Er offenbarte Cersei seine Erkenntnis und gab ihr die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Ned rekrutierte Lord Baelish, der für ihn die Goldröcke kaufen sollte, ehe er Cersei nach Roberts Tod durch einen Jagdunfall gegenübertrat und darauf bestand, dass Stannis Baratheon dem Recht nach König sei. Baelish verrät Ned – seine Männer werden von den Goldröcken unter Janos Slynt abgeschlachtet und er selbst in die Schwarzen Zellen geworfen. Sansa wird als Geisel im Roten Bergfried festgehalten, doch Arya gelingt dank Syrio Forel die Flucht, dem Fechtmeister, den Ned angeheuert hatte, um seine Tochter im Schwertkampf zu unterrichten. Robb Stark erfuhr von diesen Ereignissen und rief die Banner von Winterfell zum Marsch nach Süden. Catelyn arrangierte ein Ehebündnis mit dem Haus Frey, um eine Überquerung des Tridents zu ermöglichen, wodurch Robb die Hegemonie der Lennisters über die Flusslande brechen konnte und den Königsmörder gefangennahm. Ned weigerte sich zunächst, Joffrey als wahren König anzuerkennen, doch am Ende stimmte er zu, um die Sicherheit von Sansa zu gewährleisten. Als er öffentlich seine Unterstützung verkündete, befahl der wankelmütige König, dass Ned hinzurichten sei, statt ihm den Beitritt zur Nachtwache zu erlauben. Die Lords in Robbs Kriegsrat auf Schnellwasser erklären Robb zum König des Nordens und des Tridents, losgelöst vom Reich des Eisernen Throns. Inzwischen war Benjen jenseits der Mauer verschollen und Jon schloss sich nach einem kurzen Versuch der Desertation, um die Armee seines Halbruders zu unterstützen, dem Großen Ausmarsch an, bereit, seinem Schicksal und der Bedrohung durch Wildlinge und die Anderen zu begegnen. A Clash of Kings Nachdem er Lord Roose Bolton den Befehl über die Nordmänner um den Trident überlassen hatte, begann König Robb mit einer überaus erfolgreichen Invasion der Westlande und errang eine Reihe von Siegen gegen die Lennisters und ihre Vasallen. In der Bemühung, Verbündete zu gewinnen, schickte er den Mündel seines Vaters, Theon Graufreud, zu dessen Vater Balon Graufreud auf die Eiseninseln und seine Mutter Catelyn zu Renly Baratheon in die Sturmlande, um Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Allerdings schloss sich Theon seiner Familie, dem Haus Greufreud, beim Angriff auf den Norden an, während Catelyns diplomatische Fortschritte zunichte gemacht wurden, als Renly durch einen von Melissandres Schatten ermordet wurde. Renlys eingeschworener Schild, Brienne von Tarth, stellte sich in den Dienst von Catelyn. Arya schloss sich Yoren und seinen neuen Rekruten der Nachtwache auf dem Weg nach Norden an, einschließlich König Roberts Bastard Gendry, doch ihre Gruppe wurde von Lennisters bei einer Stadt am Götterauge angegriffen und sie geriet in Gefangenschaft. Auf Harrenhal wurde sie Zeugin unzähliger Gräueltaten, doch sie blieb stark, organisierte den Tod mehrerer ihrer Peiniger mit Unterstützung des Attentäters Jaqen H'ghar und befreite eine Gruppe gefangener Nordmänner. Als die Burg von Roose Bolton eingenommen wurde, ernannte er die ihm unbekannte Arya zu seinem Mundschenk, doch da sie den Vasallen ihres Vaters nicht traute, floh sie, als Roose beabsichtigte, die Burg an Vargo Hoat zu übergeben. Unterdessen blieb Sansa eine Gefangene im Roten Bergfried und mit König Joffrey verlobt. Sie litt unter den Misshandlungen ihres Verlobten, doch knüpfte sie auch schwache Freundschaften mit Sandor Clegane und Dontos Hollard. Auf Winterfell genoss Bran seine Titular-Regentschaft, während sich Maester Luwin und Ser Rodrik Cassel mit Themen wie dem Erntefest befassen, der Hornwald-Erbfolge und den Gräueltaten von Ramsay Schnee, Boltons Bastard. Durch die Anleitung der Reet-Kinder, Jojen und Meera, schärfte Bran seine Gabe für das Grünsehen und Leibwechseln. Als Ser Rodrik Cassel unter anderem sechshundert Männer von Winterfell führte, um gegen die Eisenmänner unter Dagmar Spaltkinn zu kämpfen, konnte Theon Graufreud Winterfell einnehmen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Winterfell wollten Rodrik und seine Männer die Burg von Theon befreien, doch wurden sie von Ramsay verraten. Luwin und Rodrik wurden durch Ramsays Männer tödlich verwundet und Theon wurde während der Plünderung von Winterfell aufgegriffen. Von Bran und Rickon wurde geglaubt, dass Theon sie ermordet habe, doch blieben sie in der Gruft von Winterfell verborgen, bis die Boltons abzogen. Die Stark-Jungen teilten sich auf und flohen in die entfernten Schlupfwinkel des Nordens. Ramsay lastete die Zerstörung von Winterfell Theon und seinen Eisenmännern an. Benjen blieb jenseits der Mauer verschollen. Jon Schnee schloss sich Qhorin Halbhand auf einer Aufklärungsmission zum Klagenden Pass an, bei der er sich weigerte, eine Speerfrau namens Ygritte zu exekutieren. Auf dem Rückweg zum Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont begegneten sie einer Gruppe Wildlinge unter Rasselhemd. Jon erhielt von Qhorin den Befehl, die Gruppe zu infiltrieren, was ihm gelang. Um seine Loyalität zu beweisen, war er gezwungen, Halbhand zu töten. Ygritte, jetzt bei Rasselhemd, bürgt für Jon. Mitglieder In der Serie Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Stark werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: Historische thumb|right|250px|Brandon der Erbauer, Gründer des Hauses. * Brandon Stark, genannt "Der Erbauer", der legendäre Gründer des Hauses Stark, ließ Winterfell und die Mauer erbauen, etablierte die Nachtwache, angeblich der erste König des Nordens. * König Rodrik Stark, König des Nordens, der die Bäreninsel im Ringkampf gegen einen Eisenmann errang und sie dem Hause Mormont übergab. * Lord Karlon Stark, Gründer des Hauses Karstark. * König Torrhen Stark, genannt "Der Kniende König", der letzte König des Nordens, der sich Aegon Targaryen beugte. * Lord Cregan Stark, Wächter des Nordens und Lord von Winterfell, der gegen Aemon Targaryen kämpfte. Moderne thumb|right|250px|Die Starks erwarten die Ankunft des Königs. *{Rickard Stark}, ehemaliger Wächter des Nordens und Lord von Winterfell, auf Befehl von Aerys II. Targaryen lebendig verbrannt. **Sein ältester Sohn {Brandon Stark}, einst mit Catelyn Tully verlobt, auf Befehl von Aerys II. Targaryen an der Seite seines Vaters ermordet. **Sein zweiter Sohn {Eddard Stark}, genannt "Ned", ehemaliger Lord von Winterfell, Wächter des Nordens und Hand des Königs unter Robert I. Baratheon. Wegen angeblichen Hochverrats an Joffrey Baratheon enthauptet. *** Seine Gemahlin {Catelyn Stark} aus dem Hause Tully, ermordet von Walder Strom auf der roten Hochzeit. **** {Robb Stark}, genannt "Der junge Wolf" ehemaliger Lord von Winterfell und König des Nordens. Eddards und Catelyns ältester Sohn, verraten und ermordet von Roose Bolton auf der roten Hochzeit. ***** Seine Gemahlin {Talisa Maegyr} aus der Freien Stadt Volantis. Erdolcht von Lothar Frey auf der roten Hochzeit. ****** Ihr ungeborenes Kind, getötet, als Lothar Frey Talisa erstach. **** Ihre älteste Tochter Sansa Stark, Geisel des Eisernen Throns und gegen ihren Willen mit Tyrion Lennister verheiratet. Wurde in Winterfell mit Ramsay Bolton verheiratet und eroberte es bei der zweiten Schlacht von ihm zurück. Von ihr wird geglaubt, dass sie die letzte Stark sei und damit Oberhaupt ihrer Familie. **** Ihre jüngste Tochter Arya Stark, war in Braavos um zu einem Gesichtslosen zu werden. Befindet sich momentan in den Flusslanden. **** Ihr zweiter Sohn Bran Stark, rechtmäßiger Lord von Winterfell und Erbe des Königs des Nordens. Ein verkrüppelter Junge, gegenwärtig jenseits der Mauer auf dem Weg nach Süden, gemeinsam mit Meera. **** Ihr jüngster Sohn {Rickon Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell, war mit Osha auf dem Weg zum letzten Herd, wurde von Kleinjon Umber an Ramsay Bolton verkauft und vor der zweiten Schlacht von Winterfell von ihm mit einem Pfeil erschossen. ** Seine Tochter {Lyanna Stark},welche {Robert Baratheon} versprochen war, jedoch vor der Hochzeit von Rhaegar Targaryen entführt wurde, starb nach der Geburt von Jon Schnee in den Armen ihres Bruders Eddard Stark, nachdem sie ihm das Versprechen abnahm Jon zu beschützen. *** Der Sohn von Lyanna Stark, Jon Schnee, genannt "Lord Schnee", aufgezogen als Bastardsohn von Eddard Stark, diente in der Nachtwache als Kämmerer. Ehemaliger Lord Kommandant der Schwarzen Festung. Seine Männer stachen ihn mit den Worten Für die Wache jeweils ein Messer in die Brust. Er wurde von der Roten Priesterin Melisandre wiedererweckt und nach der Zurückeroberung Winterfells zum neuen König des Nordens ernannt, und erhielt den Beinamen; "Der weiße Wolf". ** Sein jüngster Sohn Benjen Stark, Erster Grenzer der Nachtwache, er war lange jenseits der Mauer verschollen. Gegenwärtig bei Bran Stark. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Stark es:Casa Stark fr:Maison Stark lt:Stark giminė pl:Lyarra Stark pt-br:Casa Stark ru:Старки uk:Старкі zh:史塔克家族 ro:Casa Stark Kategorie:Haus Stark